My dream come true
by ShyGuyJay
Summary: A true fans dream starts coming true. will it turn out to be a nightmare or everything he imagined


Its been a long journey for me

Well ... not as long as others, but still fairly long

getting to where i am was not as easy as i thought i would be, i started training around 4 years ago when i was a coky youth, man did i gain respect for the business fast.

My first day of training i was dropped on my head and felt a pain like i had never experienced before in my life, of coarse it was my own fault for climbing staright to the top rope like a fool and tripping as i tried to jump, but i digress, i did say i was a cocky youth when i first started.

I was soon bought up to reality when i gathered myself from my near disasterous fall and was put straight into doing push ups, one of my worst fears in the known world, exercise.

as i reached ten, my arms started to give up on me as i was struggling to keep my weight off the ground, but with my trainer screaming in my ear, i somehow made it to 30 (a personal best for me at the time) which made me proud of myself for the first time in ages. I was sitting there on the cold floor, sweat pouring down my face with a smile which didn't last long as we soon transitioned into sit ups, something my flab abs didn't enjoy.

With my neck still stinging, it was time to finally step into the ring (offically) and it was honestly like a dream come true for me. I had watched the likes of Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock as a kid and always dreamed of one day being a wrestler myself, but never honestly thought it would be a reality. Right at that moment, i knew it could be a possibility, and for the first time in my life, it was time to try and make the most of the opportunity that i had been given.

I hate to pat myself on the back, but i think i was the best of my class when we actually got into the ring. I could run the ropes with relative ease (despite the pain of the cables leaving a mark on your back) and had the basics down pat mainly due to my years of studying and watching. I already knew how to do wristlocks and hammerlocks (yes, i could tell the difference between a wristlock and a wrist watch) and i was soon wrestling people onto the mat with ease. I was having a blast and when the session was over, felt like a new man. I had achieved the first step to reaching my dream, to one day Main Event a Wrestlemania.

Will that ever come true? who knows

after a year of working through some indie groups in Australia, i finally got a email from someone i had been wanting to get in contact with for a long time

DJ Hyde, the owner of CZW

you may think ot yourself "why would you want to do what some of those guys do to themselves?"

the answer, i need to get my name out there

who else would hire a chubby australian kid with only a few years experience in the business who is also extremely shy?

I had worked hard on the Aussie indie scene, i had been working 5 days a week doing retail, dealing with idiots that treat me like garbage, but i just smile and take it, to try and make some money to just make it to the shows themselves. By the time i travelled to the shows i was almost out of money, then by working the show i managed to make enough money to eat for a week. This is a cycle i had been doing for over a year and it was driving me insane, also i was starving.

I had slowl been putting aside a bit of my pay for a year just so i could have a bit on the side for when its needed, in moments like these. I get home to my horrible apartment and check my computer and email, where i finally see one from Mr Hyde himself. I had been emailing him almost weekly for a full year to try and get my name out. I had sent him links to videos online of me wrestling, hoping he would be impressed or at least to get his attention. Seems it had finally paid off.

The email went like this

To Jason

I have been receiving your emails for almost a full year now, and i am sorry for not replying until now but some things take priority over emails from random people, my apologies. I started watching the videos you have been sending lately and i must say i am rather impressed, you have shown a fair ammount of skill but still have some fine tuning that could be done. for starters, your promos, i don't want to be harsh, but they suck something shocking. You need to loosen up and just be yourself, when you do them you sound so forced and shaky in your words, it doesn't come across well, just try to act natural. That can be fixed though and we are willing to give you a chance if you would like. We would like you to come to America and train at our school, we will sharpen you up and help make you the total package.

enjoy the rest of your day/night

DJ Hyde

a huge smile was coming across my face with every word i read. I sent back a quick email asking for the address of the school and to thank him for replying. I thought to myself

"I guess i'm heading to America"


End file.
